1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium having an information processing program stored therein, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing system and, more particularly, to a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program for managing personal information, an information processing apparatus therefor, and an information processing system therefor.
2. Description of the Background Art
Among conventional devices storing personal information that would reveal privacy if seen by a third person, there are devices known in the art that protect personal information by means of authentication information such as passwords (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-019897 (Patent Document 1)). The portable terminal described in Patent Document 1 stores, as personal information to be managed, information of the conversion order of the predictive conversion dictionary, and authenticates a user using authentication information inputted by the user. The portable terminal prevents the personal information from being known to a third person by erasing the personal information when authentication fails.
With the portable terminal described in Patent Document 1, the personal information will be erased when authentication fails. That is, in order to use the erased personal information again, the user needs to re-input the personal information. For example, if the user forgets the password, the user will need to re-input the personal information which had been stored. As described above, there is a problem in the prior art in that the user needs to perform a time-consuming re-input operation when the user fails in authentication.